


Disappearance

by Hibibun



Series: Tsukumoya Drabbles [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibibun/pseuds/Hibibun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emails aren't the best wills or way of communicating one's last words, but in a pinch and when it's all one has access to, that's all one can do isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**To:**  Orihara Izaya  
**From:**  Tsukumoya Shinichi

**Subject:**  [No Subject]

       If you're reading this then have I got some exciting news for you. Or when I think about it, would it be disappointing? Ah, either way, I'll carry on with what I wished to say.

       My current existence has been compromised and as such, my chat room, my files, my accounts have from this moment been deleted and erased entirely without a trace. My email I set to send this before deleting as well, so unfortunately if you try to send me something back, it will only result in an error.

       I have no intentions of providing any more details as to who I am or I suppose was, but I figured there was no harm in debating with you one final time.

       I think I figured out what you truly dislike about my belief that all cities have a personality. Beyond occult like things being nonsense to you, even though the existence of things like Dullahans and Saika have been proven, you simply don't like the idea that something else shaped your personality besides you. You can be understanding and even a bit welcoming at times if other humans do it, but the inhuman or supernatural is just where you cross the line.

      You're likely scoffing right now, but I don't particularly care. Whether I like it or not and whether it's good or not, you're a person capable of shifting this city. Not necessarily from a god like standpoint as you'd like to believe considering how much you yourself have been changed by Ikebukuro, but I guess I'm willing to admit you entertained me for a bit.

      To be frank, on the off chance I make it out just fine if my current route of escape works, I might actually be a bit embarrassed at admitting such things. As it is, think of it as a parting gift and one final point I shall award you of.

     Enjoy the rest of your existence Orihara Izaya, and remember you're not as infallible as you would like to believe.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no ideas for this, this is more a side piece/prequel like thing. 
> 
> Sorry Tsukumoya it seems you're the victim today, shoving bad/weird feelings on fictional characters is a way better decision than some of the other decisions I've made the past few weeks. 
> 
> (I'll edit this more properly later sorry for any typos!)

It’s excruciating and if Shinichi had a human body he’d equate the sensation to being ripped apart skin follicle by skin follicle. Like being disintegrated, except marginally slower. Much of the data he’d observed was stored in some fashion around him and to watch it be ripped apart and deleted in some cases with a sharp snap of static, was painful. 

Some of it he was frantically trying to store in a remote servers going through dozens and dozens of channels so whoever tried to find it would either get lost or confused with how backed over the trail was. There was some knowledge he could bare to part with and some that was too integral to whatever identity he’d created for himself to be let go.

Some was simply personal and he was juggling and surprisingly hesitating on what to do with it. He’d stored this data for his own personal reasons and they were reasons he himself had yet to sort through or properly understand. Even at the time of doing it, Shinichi had been content to excuse his behavior with blatant lies or in some cases shoving the thoughts away because their confusing nature annoyed him. 

It was the precise reason why Shinichi preferred to deal in facts. If someone asked him the events or reasons for an event, if he could find it, providing information like that was easy. When people tried to dig into him personally, he stayed superficial or flat out denied them. The same applied for other’s feelings. He couldn’t always explain why people felt things or if they may have felt things. He can speculate, but he doesn’t like to put as much thought into it when the facts surrounding human emotion and motive are often finicky and vague. Especially with the sort of people he finds himself observing most of the time.

It’s among the reasons why Shinichi does not stop to wonder why he chose to write Izaya the equivalent of a goodbye message. Why out of all the people he’s had dealing with, did he choose that particular person to leave a note for? Was it out of consideration? Surely the man would try to enter his chatroom only to find it now a broken link. He almost regrets not being able to watch his face through the webcam. 

Would Izaya think it was a joke? Would he just keep refreshing the page until the chatroom popped up and Shinichi waiting to laugh at him?

The thought makes him laugh a little even though he told himself he wouldn’t waste time pondering such things.

There wasn’t the time for it after all. Not if he wanted to make it out still marginally in one piece.

**Author's Note:**

> These are so short on here... wow. It makes me want to make them longer or add more or something, it's bugging me how short they are.


End file.
